Eyes the color of blood - To love a loner girl
by brancan2
Summary: Tifa lockheart, who's heart is broken because cloud strife abandoned her after his mothers death. Her school life is hell too. Vincent Valentine, a man who's moved to Midgar to escape his bloody past and cant help but be haunted by his former lover. They're so different, yet they need each other more than anything. Review if you'd like.
1. Hot summer day

_Well hello people!_

_I'm kinda new to fan fiction, but you can definitely find me on fiction press with the same username!_

_This is a Vincent/Tifa FIC and i hope you like it!_

_Also, i support Cloti, but i like Tifa with a lot of people!_

_FUCK YOU GUYS WHO THINK TIFA'S A SLUT BECAUSE OF HER CHEST!_

_Oh, and i would absolutely adore you, thank you a million times, fly to heaven and bring you back a boutique if you reviewed!_

_smooches!_

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000**

_**Chapter one; Meet the loner**_

_**Tifa's POV;**_

**_I absolutely hate summer!_**

**_I know what your thinking, how could any person in the right mind hate summer right?_**

**_Well if you have to walk 5 miles to a Bar before 7 AM, sweating enough to fill up a river, then you'll know how i feel. Wiping the sweat off my brow for the 15th time in the last 5 minutes, i sighed with relief when i saw the Bar coming into view._**

**_Why does it have to be so hot today? It's bad enough i already have chest pains each day when i wake up, but to have them turn into GUT-CRUNCHING cramps when i go outside is hell. And i absolutely hate Yuffie right now! She was the one who made me sign up for a job at a bar in the first place!_**

**_Taking the tip of my T shirt, i pull it away from my skin for a few seconds, barely feeling the tiniest of a breeze going by. I'm surprised I haven't gotten a serious tan yet, the sun must feel a little sorry for me at least._**

**_Just when i walked onto the patio of Seventh Heaven- the name of the bar i work at- the door swings open, smacking right into me and sending me to the ground. I grab my nose and yell out in frustration, i hate it when i get hit in the face! It was only a few seconds later that i felt a humongous bruise starting to rise._**

**_Could this day get any worse?_**

**_Looking up, I saw a tall, slender blonde run out of the bar, tears running down her cheeks. She doesn't even acknowledged me when she steps right over my leg. The pretty blue dress she's wearing get caught on the edge of the door. But she ignores it, letting a large chunk of cloth rip off of the hem._**

**_I watch, confused and annoyed, as she runs down the street, wailing like a siren._**

**_0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000_**

**_"What the heck happened to you?" Yuffie asks when i walk into the bar a few minutes later after just sitting on the ground, cursing the world for its conspiracies._**

**_"Please Yuffie, just let me work." I muttered as i walked into the backroom of the bar. I shivered happily as the cool air reached my skin. I guess its worth walking 5 miles in the boiling heat if i can feel this good afterwards._**

**_After dispersing of the funky smell's that love to cling to me in the summer, i slipped on black blouse, a white knee-high skirt, and plain black flats. I hated wearing the other slutty looking uniform that Shinra- the Bar's boss- had used to make me wear, so whenever he left town, i would take advantage of the new found privileges, such as giving my friends free drinks and absolutely NOT wearing the revealing maid suit._**

**_Slipping my black hair into a low ponytail, I sauntered back into the Bar's dining hall._**

**_"Hey Teef's," Priscilla, a waitress here at seventh heaven and one of the most annoying red heads ever, greeted as she walked past the counter i stood behind._**

**_I forced out a smile and quickly looked away. Priscilla, unlike me, took full advantage of her uniform, jutting out her breasts and smiling sultrily at every man who glanced at her. She went to my school, Midgar high, and was one of Scarlet O'Hara's followers._**

**_Standing comfortably behind the counter, i waited for someone to come over and order a drink. I didn't have to wait long, Yuffie was already sliding into one of the stools, smiling wickedly._**

**_"Guess what?" Yuffie whispered in a mockingly sweet sing song voice. Her brown eyes glittered as she spun around on her stool._**

**_I sighed and leaned my elbows on the counter, letting my head fall into my hands. Yuffie was obviously going through a faze where she couldn't just outright tell me anything anymore._**

**_"...What?" I asked, attempting to sound interested. Yuffie raised her eyebrow at me, a 'seriously people?' look on her face. I smiled, sticking my tongue out at her._**

**_Yuffie huffed but answered anyway. "Cloud's coming over to the bar in a few minutes to talk to you about something."_**

**_Forgetting i was in a bar and was supposed to be acting the part of the professional bartender, my mouth dropped open and i squealed in delight._**

**_"Really!? What's he want to talk to me about?" I asked, ignoring the stares currently directed at me. Rolling her eyes, Yuffie looked behind me and studied the drinks. Then as if the need to annoy me took over her brain, Yuffie pointed at one of the glass bottles on the shelves._**

**_"I'd like a bloody Mary please." She said in a bored tone, although i could see her mouth trying not to twitch upwards. Growling, i folded my arms and glared at the 5 foot troublemaker._**

**_"You act like your drunk when you drink that." I hissed._**

**_Yuffie smirked at me and leaned her chin on the counter, her short hair barely touching the marble surface._**

**_"Too bad Tee-Fi-Ah." Yuffie drawled, making my name sound like it had 3 syllables._**

**_"Because i will not tell you ANYTHING if i don't get my freakin' BLOODY Mary!"_**

**_Sighing in defeat, i turned towards the shelves, grabbed a bottle of vodka and began preparing Yuffie a drink. Maybe its a good time as any to tell you that i have a HUGE crush on Cloud strife, my childhood friend who barely looks me in the eyes now._**

**_At first i thought he had abandoned me when we went into high school to go to the popular crowd, but he was really just having a hard time since his mother died. Penelope Strife- i know, the name sucks- was one of the most sweetest blonde women i ever met. And believe me, i'm not very fond of blondes.-Cloud excluded-_**

**_She would make Cloud invite me over every weekend and let me sample the cookie's she made. And sometimes when Cloud was out of the house, she'd do my nails and experiment with my hair. I was sad when she went out of town for months on end to look after her sister, who was broke and really sick._**

**_It was even worse to find out she had been a victim of a Hit and Run car accident on her way back to Midgar. We hadn't found out till two weeks later, right before the day of Midgar's soccer team against Gongaga's team, who were the returning champions._**

**_It totally messed cloud up to find out his mother was dead, and it killed me to go to the funeral that Cloud's aunt had planned. He totally blew it at the soccer game, and he wouldn't talk to me for weeks afterward._**

**_He had given me and everyone else the silent treatment for a whole year. And when we finally entered high school, he didn't bother to acknowledged that i was being bullied by Scarlet O'Hara, and he although he didn't officially join the 'popular' crowd, he also didn't tell them to piss off like he usually would.  
_**

**_He hurt me. He hurt me like no one else could, but i didn't give up on him. Yuffie, Reno, Aerith, and Zack all knew that i was in love with cloud, so they gave me sympathy. But it wasn't sympathy that i wanted._**

**_I wanted Cloud's acknowledgement._**

**_Slamming Yuffie's bloody Mary on the counter, i stood up tall and glared at her, my eyes twitching as she took her time to sip the drink up. It was sooo obvious that she was taunting me as she put a time distance of 5 seconds between each sip._**

**_10 minutes and 12 sips later;_**

**_"Dammit Yuffie cant you hurry up!" I yelled._**

**_While Yuffie had been... enjoying her drink, i had already served 14 other people. Most of them men who smiled lingeringly at me. I ignored them and stomped my foot impatiently at Yuffie, who was smirking like she had just stolen candy from a baby._**

**_"Oh, but my DEAREST Tifa! I was only taking some of my valuable time to savor this lovely bloody Mary." Yuffie began._**

**_But i couldn't take it anymore, grabbing her drink, i pushed it to the other end of the table. Yuffie looked surprised for a split second before looking up to stare at me, her face blank._**

**_We had a staring contest for a while, and after a few minutes someone called out to me, asking for a drink. But i ignored him._**

**_After a few more seconds, Yuffie closed her eyes and let out a laugh, surprising me and a few people sitting next to her._**

**_"Your too much Tifa!" Yuffie said, sitting back in her chair and smiling at me. I sighed, my annoyance edging away, and waited. Yuffie glanced to the side as if contemplating whether she should tell me. But when she saw the look oin my face, she sighed._**

**_"Cloud wants to apologize for the way he's been acting for the past year, 5 months, 2 weeks, 6 days, 23 hours, 19 minutes, and 12 seconds." Yuffie said teasingly, but she kept her face straight. I rolled my eyes._**

**_"Is that all?" I asked, biting my lip. I mean, for cloud to be coming to see ME during one of the most normal days in my life was ironic. I had imagined him coming over to my house in the middle of night during one of my 'eat ice cream and cry over my crush' moments, and asking me on a date after hours of him begging me to forgive him, with me looking totally gorgeous but passive about it of course._**

**_I know i'm pathetic, but a girl can dream cant she?_**

**_"Well, i did hear a rumor that he's going to ask you to the Summer fling dance." Yuffie muttered, standing up to get her bloody Mary before someone else could. I watched her, my mind reeling._**

**_Then Yuffie's words finally sunk into my thick head._**

**_CLOUD WAS GOING TO ASK ME TO THE DANCE!?_**

**_'Oh god, remind me to build a church for you one of these days!'_**

**_Then my mood darkened and i panicked. I had to look great when cloud walked in that door!_**

**_"Hey Priscilla take over my shift!" I yelled, and left before she could protest._**

**_Running to the abandoned apartment that was on the second level of seventh heaven, i ran into the room that used to belong to Scarlet, one of the popular girls in my school who used to be poor. She also used to date Shinra before she became rich and moved to a mansion on the other side of Midgar._**

**_When i first started working here, Shinra had given me permission to own some of Scarlet clothes, obviously thinking i was poor since i wore plain clothing-i'm not by the way.- I had kindly refused, but now, as i rummaged through Dresser drawers, i was totally thankful that he gave me permission._**

**_Pulling out a purple backless turtleneck and jeans.- so as to not look desperate.- I took my hair out of its ponytail and shook it so it went down to its full length. Slipping on the clothes, i glanced quickly in the mirror and smiled, satisfied._**

**_I glanced at my shoes and grimaced. Black flats with sexy jeans and a purple shirt just didn't go together. Kicking off the distasteful shoes, i looked through the closet that was set by a large window overlooking the road that led to the town. It was a plain dirt road, but the tree's surrounding it were lovely as the sun shined through them._**

**_Smiling when i found a pair of low heels, i shoved them on my feet and ran down the stairs, almost ramming into someone when i reached the dining hall. Rubbing my head, i grimaced. Why do people have to keep running into me?_**

**_Looking up, i gasped and nearly fainted, but years of practice in case Cloud would propose to me kept me upright._**

**_The man who i'd bumped into had eyes the color of blood._**

**_0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000_**

**_Hope you like this chappie!_**

**_Plz review and i hope you check out my other stories on fiction press!_**

**_Love you guys_**


	2. i still don't know his name

_Second chapter of _**Eyes the color of blood- to love a loner girl**

**Just to let you know, i will be mostly writing in Tifa's POV, mostly because i write better when a story is mainly about a girl, so sorry if Vincent's POV inst as satisfactory as you would like.**

**Oh, and sorry if i type words you don't like.**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000**

_**Chapter one; Klutz much?**_

**_Vincent's_**_** POV-short-**_

_**To say I was hot right now was an understatement. **_

_**My blood was freaking boiling.**_

_**I tried pulling my thick black hair away from my neck, but it only helped in making the sun shine on it and making me even hotter.**_

_**I now officially want to kill Zack fair, the man who had suggested i moved here. He had wanted to help me get away from everything and said that Midgar was the place to go. He had also said the weather was very 'peculiar' so i might want to pack very few winter coats. **_

_**He had not however, said that it would be over 110' degree's the VERY first day that i would arrive here. Luckily, some old woman had directed me to a bar called seventh heaven that had air conditioning 24/7. **_

_**When i arrived at the bar though, i couldn't help but grimace. **__**It was half the size of my bathroom. **_

_**Sighing, i walked on the plain wood patio and attempted to open the door. But it was jammed. Trying to control my temper, i tugged harder on the handle. It wouldn't budge.**_

_**Well, make that two people on my 'to kill' list. **_

_**I didn't really have a sense of humor, so my moods consisted of me being bored, annoyed, or angry.**_

_**Right now I was angry.**_

_**Taking a deep breath, i grabbed the handle once more and yanked it open.**_

_**Only, instead of the door opening, the whole thing broke off of the wall and fell to the ground. **_

_**Groaning, i picked up the door with one hand and walked into the Bar.**_

_**I ignored the stares and gawks as i walked towards the back of the bar and stood in front of the counter where the bartender usually was. A woman with long, curly red hair was smiling sultrily at a man who could have been her father.  
**_

_**I almost smiled as the man deliberately looked away and shifted uncomfortably.**_

_**The second i stood in front of the counter, the woman glanced up at me, and her green eyes narrowed wickedly.**_

_**"May i help you sir?" She asked, bending down so i could see her cleavage. Rolling my eyes, I leaned the door onto the counter and glared at her.**_

_**Her eyes widened and she gasped. "W-What! what happened to the door!?" she stuttered, pointing wildly at it as if it were a wild animal. **_

_**"Sorry about that, but maybe if you weren't so busy flirting, you would've noticed it. I'll lend your boss the money to fix it if you want, but for now, just give me some black coffee."**_

_**The woman gawked at me for a few seconds, but quickly gained her composure after a few seconds.**_

_**"Yes sir!" She said, smiling at me, seductress smile forming on her lips. I sat in one of he stools and turned away as the woman began bend over so i could see her bottom.**_

_**Damn, she must be desperate.**_

_**I snatched the drink away from her the second she walked towards the counter, paid her, and quickly drank in the boiling hot coffee.**_

_**I grimaced, did she add sugar to it? Glaring at the annoying red head, i stood and asked where the bathroom was.**_

_**"Just walk towards the back entrance over there, to the right you'll see stairs, there's a men's bathroom right next to it." She muttered, pouting as i began to walk away.**_

**_Maneuvering_**_** through the small dining tables, i walked towards the door that seemed to be the back entrance. Just as i spotted the men's bathroom, a girl raced down the stairs, nearly tripping on the steps and slamming into my chest. My cup flew out of my hands and slammed into the ground, the black liquid oozing out of it instantly. Wonderful.**_

_**"OW!" The girl yelled, and rubbed her forehead. A second later she looked up and i saw that her eyes were very similar to mine, only it wasn't a blood red, it was a brownish red. And although she looked annoyed right now, i could see a spark of sadness and pain in her eyes.**_

_**She had also been through something that scarred her.**_

_**When she saw my eyes, she gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. I glared at her, annoyed. Why do people always do that? **_

_**"I-I'm...s-sorry!?" She had said it as a question, but she really did look sorry. **_

_**Sighing, i glanced at my now spilled coffee, then glanced back at the girl. Confused, the girl followed my gaze to the floor and gasped when she saw the wet floor.**_

_**"I'm so sorry sir! I'll clean it up!" She exclaimed and ran out to the dining hall, grabbing a pile of napkins from an occupied table.**_

_**"HEY!" the woman at the table yelled, but the girl ignored her. By the time she came back, I was leaning against the wall, slightly amused.**_

_**She quickly bent down and began wiping the black coffee of the ground. Well, scrubbed was a better word. She kept ripping the napkins as she 'scrubbed' the ground.**_

_**Her movements were so wild and panicky that she wasn't getting anywhere. The floor was still soaked 5 minutes later.**_

_**"Here, let me help." I demanded before my temper could flare again. The girl looked up at me, surprised. I guess it was because this was the first time i had spoken to her.**_

_**Damn, it was the first time i had talked in weeks.**_

_**"Uh...I...its fine sir." She stuttered. but i swooped down and grabbed a dry napkin. In seconds the floor was so clean, you'd never guessed a person had even walked on it. **_

_**The girl blushed furiously, and picked up the soaked napkins off the floor. She tossed them in a trashcan nearby and stood up straight, wiping off her jeans. **_

_**"sorry..." The girl repeated lamely, rubbing her arm. Was sorry her favorite word or something?**_

_**Turning away from her, i walked into the men's bathroom and.**_

_**Glancing in one of the mirrors, i grimaced. Now i know why the girl acted so scared near me.**_

_**I looked like a freaking goth mugger.**_

_**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000**_

_**Tifa's POV;**_

_**That man was so evil looking, i had almost wet my paints every time i glanced at him.**_

_**I mean sure, he was handsome. Almost as handsome as cloud,- for the record, i love cloud and Vincent!- but he had the aura that i would expect a murderer would have. **_

_**Taking a deep, shuddery breath, i walked back into the dining hall. It was so chilly in here that i forgot the torture i had went through this morning. But my peace evaporated when i saw the door to the entrance was leaning on the counter.**_

_**"...!"**_

_**I was literally freaking out. I mean who the heck couldve broke the freakin' door off!**_

_**"Priscilla!" I screeched at the slutty redhead, who was currently chatting with another slutty redhead who must've just come into the bar.**_

_**Seriously what is it with redheads and wearing slutty clothing?**_

_**"Yes Teefy?" Priscilla drawled, smirking when i glared at her. Why do people call me Teefy when they know i hate it?**_

_**"Who the heck did this?" I growled, pointing at the brown and useless plank of wood that used to be a door. Priscilla grimaced when she saw what i was referring to.**_

_**"Some hottie broke it, he said he'll pay for it so chill out girl." She muttered and went back to chatting with her friend, who had been glaring at me like I had actually DONE something to her. **_

_**There weren't any hottie's in Midgar. At least, no one who came to Seventh heaven much. Cloud maybe, but even he had refrained from coming here. Mostly because i worked here and he obviously didn't want to see me.**_

_**Well, according to Yuffie, i wouldn't have to worry about that anymore. If the rumors were true, cloud would be walking through that door in**_

_**5...**_

_**4...**_

_**3...**_

_**2...**_

_**1...**_

_**1 and half...**_

_**1 and quarter...**_

_**Have i told you how pathetic i am when it comes to cloud?**_

_**Yeah, I thought so.**_

_**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000**_

_**Sorry it was so short and rushed, i'm really tired right now.**_

_**Review please.**_


	3. authors note, short! sry about this

_**Authors note;**_

_**Please don't be upset that this isn't another chapter but i have some things to say;**_

_**1. I have to update one multichap stories on fiction press that i'm struggling to keep interest in, considering i just deleted one.**_

_**2. I'm really sick right now. I'm guessing its the flu, but i get headaches whenever i even get off my bed, plus my bodies so weak right now and my throat literally burns whenever i swallow. -mostly why i'm not updating every single day like i usually do.-**_

_**3. Even though i'm sick, i have to do several errands around the house, because i HATE being in a filthy home.**_

_** 4. There are 160 people viewing my story yet only ONE person reviewed! Seriously people? I hate it when authors beg for reviews but if you write stories, you also know that reviews are evident relief that confirms people are reading. plus, i need criticism to help me write better.**_

_**5. My mothers having a baby and is really uncooperative, one of my sisters just had a baby boy, plus my oldest sister just lost her twins, so as you can see, i'm also having baby problems.**_

_**6. My boyfriend is in jerk mode...need i say more? He's also using my laptop when he leaves his at home, so... yeah...**_

_**Anyway, sorry that most of the things i said were negative, but most of them are reasons why i'm not going to be able to update all the time. But i still will try to do my best to satisfy you. :-)**_

_**alesana4ever; Vincent is 21 years old, i'm trying to decide whether i should make him live near Tifa or not, considering he's wealthy. **_

_**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000**_

_**have a great day!**_


	4. Rudevampires,Chocoboheads,and Nosebleeds

_Okay, first of all, I have some bad news. My mother lost her baby girl days ago. We were all so exited! Especially me, because i'm the only girl in the house who cant walk around without a shirt! Okay, that was irrelevant, but its true._

_Anyways, i have 7 sisters, and 6 of them are either in college are have a job and don't live near us. The 7th one is my younger sister who draws all over my walls and throws my food on the ground when i go to use the bathroom. And i have two very annoying younger brothers who i cant stand right now._

_So the fact that i wont get another sister who i might actually get along with is hurtful, plus i'm really upset. I mean, who wouldn't be upset if you lost a sibling you were so exited to meet? And her name was going to be Jeridan (jair-ree-deen) , named after my stepfather Jerry- who i don't like-! Isn't that cute? She was so adorable in her pictures and I'm really sad._

_But i have gotten over my inner depression, and do what i always do when i'm upset; write!_

_Check me out on fiction press, glance at my profile, and review please!_

_I also have a confession to make..._

_That i will tell you on the last chapter on my story. Some of you who are final fantasy fans might be upset about it...but i assure you that i'm not completely clueless. Sorry about the age gap between Tifa and Vincent, but hey; At least i didn't use his real age :) - about 60 years old-_

_Please don't mind that these chapters are mostly set in the diner, i promise you that the next chapter will be the last one i will do this...at least for right now._

_Tifa- 16 years old_

_Cloud- 16 in a half years old :)_

_Zack- 19 years old_

_Aerith- 16 years old_

_Vincent- 21 years old_

_Yuffie- 15 years old_

_Marlene- 13 years old- she appears in the next chapter-_

_For those of you who like a bad-ass Tifa, she WILL be coming! I don't like this practically obsessed girl with a silly crush, so you better be ready when a confident Tifa Lock-heart introduces herself! :)_

_PS;_

_I HATE VAMPIRES AND BLOOD!_

_PPS;_

_I have 1,001 views! YAY!_

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000

Who does this poem remind you of?

_-Your eyes are the color of blood_

_-Your hair is black like coal_

_-Your skin is paler than snow_

_-And i pray over your troubled soul_

_-You say you've committed sins_

_-when you really have only been a victim_

_-The past haunts and your resolve grows dim_

_-But the innocent light in her eyes makes you want to live again_

Tifa's POV

Sighing, I slid onto a comfortable chair and stretched my arms.

My shift was officially over, but i didn't leave.

I was still waiting for Cloud.

...Don't look at me like that!

I know, I know! Any sensible girl wouldn't be so clingy and all, but he was my best friend -more like former- and i really wanted to talk to him. I hadnt seen his handsome face in so long...

...Uh...Anyway!

Yuffie had left a few minutes ago, saying that she was going to Zack's house, since Aerith was there and she owed her money. I hadn't talked to those two in a while, since they both decided to keep their distance.

Aerith was a really popular and sweet girl at my school, who i met due to Cloud. I hadn't liked her at first because she seemed to like Cloud and didn't hesitate to show it. But I decided to become friends with her later, all thanks to Zack Fair.

Zack was a really cocky college student who dated Aerith after crashing into her house with his truck -I know right!-and was currently the only person Cloud even acknowledged. His dad was in the military, and he moved to Midgar 2 years ago because his father had been investigating a bombing that had been set off during midnight, the night of my 13th birthday.

His father had left for his other missions, but Zack decided to rent a house here. Apparently he and Aerith hit it off and started dating after she repaired her house- Zack tried to make it up to her with a date, he's too cocky for his own good-, and he and Cloud became friends later on, mostly because Cloud reminded him of his younger brother who died, or something like that. Zack rarely spoke to me, but when he did it was usually about Cloud.

The same Cloud who was taking forever to come to the diner...

Was Yuffie wrong? Maybe they really had been just rumors, and Yuffie ate up gossip like chocolate cake. If they really were rumors, I was going to skin Yuffie alive and toss her to the sharks. She always liked to make me get my hopes up...

Muttering profanities under my breath, I layed my head down on the dining table i currently occupied, staring out the window. It was by the diners entrance, and was actually a comfortable-and empty- corner of the diner.

Usually no one sat here, for a reason I still haven't discovered. Yawning, I closed my eyes and was about to take a short and much needed nap when i felt a presence next to me.

"Hey,"

My head shot up quickly and i grimaced when my neck made a snapping sound. Why was pain being inflicted on my body so constantly, had I done something cruel to someone before without me knowing!? Rubbing my neck, I glanced up, ready to yell at who ever interrupted my alone time, but instantly paled when i saw who it was.

It was that bloody eyed man from earlier. I nearly choked on my own spit as he towered menacingly over me, another cup of what I assumed was coffee in his hand.

He had taken off his leather jacket and draped it over his arm to reveal a plain black shirt that had the words 'Revenge is sweet' imprinted in red on it. It was slightly small on him, and although it showed his broad chest, I found it creepy that he was so large. Even creepier that he was even talking to me right now.

He looked slightly less scary since he didn't have a pissed off look like he had before, his face was actually eerily calm...in a way that made me shudder.

I just stared at him for a few seconds, since my body seemed to be frozen for the moment, when i started to realized he had said something to me and was waiting for a response. I felt my cheeks heat up when i realized how creepy it must of seemed to just stare at him when had... greeted me.

"Uh...err...can I help you?" I asked, biting my lip and looking down at my lap, trying to avoid his gaze. It was quiet for a moment, but he finally answered after a few seconds, his voice husky.

"Is that seat taken?"

I tried to hide the shock on my face, but failed, which caused the blush on my cheeks to deepen. I must've looked like a ripe tomato right then. Glancing around, I saw that the only empty seat in the diner was by the bar, which was occupied by Priscilla, who was literally staring daggers into the his back. When did the bar get so full of people...

..._ooohhh_...

He obviously didn't want to be anywhere near the red head, and I could see why. He was smarter than he looked...

Shaking my head to clear out my rude thoughts, I tried my best to give him a polite enough smile. Well... a polite grimace fit the description better.

"No...this seat... isn't taken."

My voice came out as a timid whisper and I mentally smacked myself for acting like a scared two year old.

'He probably thinks your a freak or something!'

I was so busy scolding myself in my head that I didn't notice the man slide into the seat across from me. By the time I looked up, I was surprised to see he was nonchalantly sipping what i assumed to be black coffee. I crinkled my forehead, watching as he drank it as if it was water.

...Who drinks that stuff anyway?

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

Vincent's POV

When I had exited the bathroom, I had went over to the bar to get another drink, and was upset to realize that the same red head from earlier was still there. I had quickly scanned the room and saw that the only spare seat was by the girl I who was talking to herself. I later realized it was the girl I had bumped into earlier.

Obviously I had thought she was the better option and had walked over, asking if the seat across from her was taken. Now I realized had made a mistake considering she seemed to think I was the devil in disguise.

It had been 2 minutes since I sat down across from the raven haired girl, and i wasn't enjoying myself at all. She had been staring at me for a while now, and it was starting to get annoying. Didn't her mother tell her it was rude to stare at people?

Finally, against my better judgment, I snapped. But for once, my anger dissipated quicker than usual. -No, not the bad, sexual type of dissipated!-

Setting down my drink, i turned to glare at her, and watched as a look of surprise and embarrassment crossed her face.

"See something interesting?" I asked laying my chin on the palm of my hand, not bothering to hide the scowl on my face.

She didn't answer, just stared at me blankly, as if I hadn't said anything at all.

My glare hardened and I stood up, ignoring the way her eyes widened slightly, fear sparking in them.

"...Did you just ignore me?" I asked through gritted teeth, my temper rearing its ugly head.

The girls eyes widened like saucers and a red flush spread across her cheeks. "N-no! I'm...I..." She stuttered then paused. Her mouth opened and closed as if she was having trouble saying something. She looked extremely like a fish out of water.

I watched blankly as the red flush on her cheeks spread to the rest of her body like the plague, even her ears were red. Did she have a medical disorder?

"Uh...I..um..Uh!" She stuttered, her hands coming up to cover her face. Her whole body was shaking and she looked as if she was about to cry. Any second her eyes would roll in the back of her head and she would likely faint.

Maybe I should have to my chances and sat at the counter near that red head...

I sighed and leaned across the table, slowly pulling her hands away from her face.

"Sorry if I scared you, I'm not upset." I muttered, annoyed that I had said more sentences today then i had in my whole life.

The girl's watery eyes stared up at me, shocked. I soon realized it must be because I had touched her. Sitting back down in my seat, I looked away from her, deciding that the view from the window was interesting.

It was uncomfortable to realize Shinra, a bastard I used to work for, was right when he said I could never become a normal person. If I even looked at someone they would cower in fear, which was evident due to the girl across from me, who was now staring at her lap once more.

"Are you always like this?" I asked, keeping my voice emotionless, suspecting she wouldn't even answer me. I was surprised she hadn't rushed out of the diner, ready to have nightmares about freakish vampire-like men, who looked exactly like me.

To my surprise, she looked up and her eyes locked with mines, the flush in her cheeks now decreased to a pink tint.

"Uh...Sorry about that...I'm kind of not in the best condition today." she mumbled, and fidgeted, as if she was struggling not to look away from my face.

I snickered discreetly, but by the animated shocked look on her face, it was obvious she heard.

"It isn't funny..." She protested weakly, her skin brightening, alerting me she might turn red again. I never understood why people blushed, it was annoying and unattractive. Not that she was unattractive when she blushed, but it didn't look healthy when she did it.

"Maybe it isn't funny to you," I began, turning my head to look at her once more. I never bothered to talk if I didn't have to, but there was something about her that just made me want to throw back my head and laugh. Coming from me, that wasn't considered normal. I didn't do laughs, never had.

"But lets pretend your in my shoes. If you walk into a diner, get you a drink, and get rammed into a teenage girl right after, the first thing you'll feel is...?"

The girls cheeks turned crimson immediately, but she turned her head to the side, as if thinking about my question.

"...Lust?" She guessed, lamely, innocence covering her face like a blanket.

"..."

"Captivation?" She guessed again, this time with a worried look on her face.

"..."

"Uh...Merriment?"

"..."

"How about Jubilation? The priest at the church taught that word to me."

"..."

**_-5 minutes later-_**

"Deja vu?"

"...no."

"Gloomy?"

"..."

"Uh...Oooh! I know, you'll feel hungry!"

"..."

"...Uh..."

**_-7 minutes later-_**

"You know, I cant think of any other words..." the raven haired girl muttered, embarrassment evident on her face.

I lifted my head from its position behind my arm, and looked up at her, suddenly feeling like I had spent the whole day working with Elena on one of my assignments-missions-. Believe me, Elena is even more exhausting then this girl.

"You know, it Dosnt seize to amaze me that you said nearly the whole dictionary, yet still didn't manage to say the correct answer to my _simple_ question. How dumb can one girl be?" I replied calmly. Seriously though, how dumb _could_ she be?

The girl across from me gasped, and a look of annoyance flashed through her eyes.

"I AM NOT DUMB!"

"Couldve fooled me."

"Why are you so mean!?"

"Why are you so dense?"

"Do you know how_ rude_ your being!?"

"Do you know how_ loud_ your being?"

"I am NOT being LOUD!" She yelled, slamming her fist on the table surface, making my cup rattle.

In seconds everyone in the diner was staring at our table, or more precisely, at the girl. "Dont look at her, she's crazy." A woman hissed to her son, who was had dropped his food on the ground due to the girls outburst.

Blushing, the girl groaned and laid her head on the table, covering her face with her arms.

Smirking I leaned towards her and tapped her shoulder.

"Leave me alone." She muttered, but her arms muffled her voice so it came out 'nerve meh alone'

"You sure know how to attract attention." I whispered in her ear, amusement evident in my voice. It has been a long time since I ever found anyone who I liked being around, and the last person was Lucrecia. But these two woman were far from alike, as far as I know; Lucrecia didn't yell in diners.

"You know, you never told me your name." I said, picking up my cup and drinking the last of my black coffee. the girl peeked at me from under my arm, but quickly hid her eyes again when I turned to look at her.

"It's none of your business." She mumbled, and shifted farther away from me, sliding closer to the entrance. Unfortunately for her, the door was broken off and hot air breezed in, overpowering the cool hair around her since she was the closest.

Sighing the girl looked up at me, her eyes pleading. I already knew what she wanted.

"No I am not switching seats, and no you cant sit by me." I said immediately, biting back a smile when she let out a sad groan.

"Pleeeeeease!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"No."

"Cant you give me a little pity? It's hot over here!"

"Find another seat."

"There is no other seat!"

"Too bad."

Scowling, the girl sat up and glared at me.

"What do I have to do to sit next to you?"

"You love me so much already that your begging to sit beside me? How sweet." I retorted, staring down at her, watching as pure rage took over her face.

"YOU DISGUSTING-" She froze when I turned towards her gave her my most menacing glare.

"Disgusting what?" I asked, narrowing my eyes slightly, mentally daring her to say something she'd regret. I didn't hit women, thought it was below me. But she didn't know that.

"Um...did I say disgusting? I meant...uh...hey, do you know a positive word that rhymes with disgusting?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed; She needed serious help.

"I do not! Your mean!"

I looked up at her, surprised. Did I say that out loud?

"Yes you did!"

Shit...

"Don't say bad words!"

"Oh shut up,"

(GASP!)

"How dare you!"

* * *

Yuffie's POV

"Okay Cloud, were almost there!" I told the taller blonde cheerfully as I pulled him towards seventh heaven. Cloud sighed and asked me again where we were going. "To Zackie's house of course!" I lied, giving him another smile. I had lied to Tifa and told her Cloud was coming to see her earlier today, and now i realized that if she found out I had lied, she'd KILL me!

I'm not kidding, that girl may be dense but she has one mad punch!

I mean, I had only told her that little white lie to make the sad look leave her face for more than a few minutes...Okay, that's only half the reason. The other half is because I would have loved watching her shocked face when he didn't return. When Tifa is surprised, her whole body turns red, and that's fun to see.

But now I realized that Tifa would be on a murder spree if Cloud didn't show up, so I decided to take matters in my own hands.

Unfortunately for me, taking matters in my own hands wasn't so easy at first. Cloud was obviously avoiding Tifa like the plague, and as her unofficial little sister and best friend, I was on his list of people to avoid as well.

So I wasn't surprised when he slammed the door in my face after hours of me knocking on his door. He didn't believe me when I said that Tifa wasn't at seventh heaven because her shift was over, so I had entered the turf of plan B;

'Lie and tell him that Zack was currently drunk and trying to leave his house.'

If you know anything, you know that a drunk Zack means trouble. So Cloud hadn't gone beyond giving me a doubtful look when I told him the little lie. Since Cloud would instantly recognize the trail to the bar, I decided to take the secret path, which led to the Bar, but also led to a clearing with poison Ivy.

Hopefully I would remember which trail to follow.

"...Hey...this Dosnt look like the road to Midgar's Edge." Cloud muttered, a suspicious look on his face. I giggled nervously.

Midgar's edge was the richer side of the town, where all the wealthy people like Rufus Shinra, Scarlet O'Hara, and other rich people lived. Zack had moved into a lavish apartment there, and rarely came to the 'drowsy' side of Midgar unless it was an emergency.

"Oh yeah...this is a shortcut." I said quickly, but bit my lip as the bar came into view. By the way Cloud's hand tightened its grip on my arm, I knew he saw it too.

"...Yuffie, I hate you." Cloud muttered and quickly turned around. Before he could escape I launched myself on him, grabbing his arms so he couldn't push me off. In seconds I was wrapped around him like a octopus. "Yuffie! Get off!"

"Not so fast Porcupine head!"

Covering his eyes with one arm, I smiled when he started wobbling towards the bar, probably thinking he was walking back home.

"I love being me."

* * *

Tifa's POV

I am so pissed off right now!

The jerk across from me keeps insulting me and wont apologize! It's like he loves torturing me or something. Whats worse is that he wont be a gentleman and let me sit beside him, away from the hot air!

And he has this smug little look on his face- which is kind of impossible since he looks so indifferent-, and I can see the faintest hint of a smile on his lips.

See! He's such a jerk!

He'_s such a $%#^#! How can anyone be so &#*#^##! I hate *#&#(#)#'s like him!_

"You know, cursing at me in your head wont help you feel better." He said, he's annoyingly deep voice putting my thoughts to a complete halt. I slowly turned my head to glare at him, scowling when I saw he was looking at me with that... that LOOK on his face.

I cant describe it, its like he looks indifferent and emotionless but I can just TELL he's laughing inside!

"Are you a mind reader or something?" I retorted, and grew even more annoyed when he gave me a faint smirk.

"On the contrary, I'm just really good at reading facial expressions."

"My teacher said that when you make ugly faces it stays that way..." I said randomly after a few seconds of silence.

"...You cant say she didn't warn you..." He muttered, turning away from me, his face blank once more.

I gasped at what he was implying. Could he be possibly... Could he actually think that I'm...!?

"You know what? I'm tired of you." I hissed and stood up to leave. Unfortunately for me, someone decided to pass by me at that very moment. I slipped on an imaginary speck and fell forward, instantly falling into the man.

His chest was like a brick wall and my face slammed into it-ouch!-making me fall backwards, my nose now felt numb and I felt a wet substance slide from it. My hand shot out and blindly grabbed the person's shirt, but with my rotten luck the cloth tore off and I was heading towards the ground.

"EEK!"

**(CRASH!)**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**

"Yuffie, for the last time, get OFF!" Cloud yelled, trying to get free from my arms. We were now on the porch of seventh heaven, and Cloud had managed to temporarily get free from my grasp.

Now he was trying to exit the patio, with me hanging on his legs.

"Cloud be a man and go inside!" I pleaded, squeezing his legs harder as he began to slowly walk down the stairs.

"Don't try that with me Yuffie, I should have known you were lying." He muttered, shaking his leg as if that would make me let go.

"Okay that's it!" I yelled and let go of his legs, but before he could make a run for it I grabbed him by his hair- which is harder then it looks since I'm so short- and began pulling him back up the stairs, towards the entrance.

"Yuffie that hurts!"

"Too bad Chocobo head!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000**

Groaning I slowly opened my eyes, surprised that I wasn't dead yet. Looking around, I saw that the man I bumped into was being helped up by a lady in a pretty blue skirt, and everyone in the diner was once again staring at me. I glanced at the table where the rude man was supposed to be, but I didn't see him.

I faintly noticed that I was on top of something soft yet hard that absolutely wasn't the floor. Looking down fearfully, My eyes locked with blood red ones that looked annoyed.

_'Oh god, why me...'_

"You really are perverted." He muttered and pushed me off of him, swatting red specks off his shirt. "Is that blood!?" I whispered, feeling disgusted and fearful. I don't see how he could be bleeding, I wasn't _THAT_ heavy!

_'...Right?'_

He looked down at me and sighed when he saw my stricken face, grabbing my hand and pulling me up beside him. But my legs decided to stop working at that moment and I fell back down.

Rolling his eyes, he picked my up bridal style and gave me a pointed look. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks and instantly knew I was blushing.

"Yes, it is blood. But if you think you injured me, then stop worrying...-Then as if seeing my face for the first time, he grimaced-'...You have a nosebleed, you know that right?" He muttered, eyeing my nose with disdain. Gasping, my hand shot up and brushed against my nose, and to my dismay a red liquid dripped on my finger.

There usually only three reasons that i could have a nosebleed;

1. Someone punched me really hard and broke my nose

2. Its really hot and the blood in my system goes through the wrong _entrance_.

And 3. I see a private part of a male that I'm not supposed to see.

In this case, I_ felt_ the private part of a male I'm not supposed to see, and I'm hoping to god that my nose is bleeding because I slammed into that guys chest.

"It's not what you think...!" I shrieked and tried to get out of his arms, but my legs wouldn't budge.

_'YOU TRAITORS!' _

"Look, I'll just get you some tissue-" The man began, a smirk edging on his lips again, but he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Tifa!"

I snapped my head in the direction of the western twanged voice and paled.

Yuffie was standing beside the door-less entrance, eyes wide and a look of disbelief was plastered on her face. I would of smiled at her shock if she didn't have her fingers wrapped around a chunk of spiked hair, which was attached to the teenage boy I'd been crying over for months.

Looking up, his electric blue eyes connected with mine for a split second before he looked at the space above my head, his eyes narrowed.

"...Tifa...Who's your friend?" Cloud asked, slowly pulling Yuffie's hand away from his hair. The short girl didn't react, just stared at me, her mouth wide open. Her eyes were darting between me and my 'friend'.

Oh god please kill me now!

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!

I feel so much better after a half hour of writing! I didn't edit this much so I hope this is okay! Everyone looks the way they do in Advent children, except that Marlene's older and cuter, and Vincent looks modern and hot as his black coffee! X-D

Oh, and I keep imagining Yuffie with a western accent as I write this, wouldn't that be funny?

Oh, and I never thought of Marlene and Denzel together, but I might decide to make them have some moments in this story.

Oh, and don't worry about lack of characters; Reno,Barret, Cid, and some of my other favorite people will get a part in this story!

Oh, and I just want to ask; Do you think I could pull off a Lightning/Snow fanfiction? I have this really cool plot idea...although i would feel bad because I like serah...

Oh well!

-Notice how many Oh's I use XD-


	5. A unwanted meeting-OCD Tifa

**I am SO sorry I haven't updated in, like, forever. The only thing reassuring me i wasnt a meanie was that the last time i updated was in 2013. **

**I know right? **

**But my life has been freaking HAYWIRE and somethings coming. Like, soon, which im not sure if ill be alive or not. **

**But excuses are dumb, and they don't poop out rainbows and story chapters like my fingers can so...**

**Enjoy! :)**

He was angry.

She could see that clearly in his eyes, though he expression was completely blank. Guilty gathered in her chest, though she had know idea why. She didnt notice the slightly perturbed glance the blood eyed man sent her way. He had seen the look of horror that had flashed across her face.

Tifa felt the numbness in her legs fade away, and quickly removed herself from Vincents arms, who took a step away and leaned against the wall. He met the blonde boys eyes for an instant before smirking and looking away.

People in the cafe had gone about their business, which Tifa was glad for, but the cold look Cloud was giving her made her feel like a deer in headlights.

"Cloud...your here..."

The breathless way she said it and the sudden light in her eyes made Cloud bite his lip and look away. It was hard to hate her when she looked at him with adoration like that.

_"Cloud! Come look!" Tifa shouted, her short stubby legs working overtime as she raced towards the spiky haired boy. He looked up at her, smiling when he saw the butterfly pendant in her hands. _

_So she'd finally raised enough money for it. The look of sheer happiness in her eyes made Cloud's heart go warm. He was happy for her, she'd worked for weeks to get that necklace. _

_And the way she smiled so happily at him made him wish she'd told him earlier, so he could have bought it for her. She was irresistible when she was happy._

Cloud pushed that thought away and turned to leave. He couldn't be with her right now, if he even looked in her eyes he'd give in. And thats exactly why he had to stay away.

"Cloud?"

Cloud grimaced when he felt Tifa's hand on his shoulder. He had to hurt her, make her hate him. If he wanted her to not be even more hurt, he had to make her hate him. _Now_.

He yanked his shoulder from her and glared at her. The look of surprise in her eyes made him struggle not to look away in guilt. Make her hate him, make her hate him...

"You disgust me. Dont ever touch me again."

His feet carried him out of the cafe before he even realized what he'd just said. He knew she was almost to tears by now. The pain in his chest, and the guilt made him feel like shit all the way back to his house. He couldnt let her get to him, not when he was starting to finally get over her.

Zack would help him get his mind off of her, he was sure of it.

* * *

She was...baffled.

He was disgusted by her. He didnt want her to touch him. And he didnt ask her to the dance.

She felt her eyes burning before the tears even left her sockets, and she collapsed in the closest chair. Yuffie grew out of her shock momentarily when she saw Tifa's distress, and she quickly reached for Tifa's arm.

"I'm so sorry, i didnt know he would..." Yuffie whispered, but flinched when Tifa's watery eyes glared at her.

"Im going home." Tifa muttered, shaking Yuffie's hand off of her and standing up. Her shoulders were stiff as she left the diner, and Yuffie groaned when she tripped over her heels and fell flat on her face.

Tifa flushed as she quickly pulled herself up under the gaze's of the people in the diner, and ran out of the building. She could never pull off the cold exit.

Yuffie stared after her for a moment before sighing and turning to meet the gaze of the red eyed man. His eyes followed Tifa all the way to the corner of the street leading to seventh heaven before she disappeared.

"So..." Yuffie began, folding her arms once the man turned towards her, his expression blank but a slightly amused look in his eyes.

"Who exactly are you?"

* * *

Marlene stood on the porch of Tifa's house, staring at the door in confusion. Wasn't Tifa supposed to be home today? Or was it one of the work Sundays where Tifa still had a shift even though all the stores were closing.

Marlene sighed and was about to knock once more on Tifa's door when she heard loud footsteps coming towards her. Marlene glanced behind her, smiling when she saw Tifa running towards the house, though her face was hidden by her hair.

"Tifa! Where have you-" Marlene began with a giggle, and her hand raising in a wave. But Tifa sped past her before she could even finish. Unlocking the door to her house, Tifa walked in, not bothering to close the door. Marlene stared in space for a second, her hand still in the air before she rolled her eyes and walked in the house after Tifa.

_'I guess i have to be a listener today.'_

Marlene locked the door from inside and looked around the house. It was neat and tidy, the wood floors didnt creak like they did a month ago and Marlene could see the walls had been dusted.

That was bad.

A OCD Tifa was a depressed Tifa and that meant she was, once again, getting closer to a breakdown.

Marlene sighed for the 3rd time that day and brushed her brown hair out of her eyes. She owed Denzel 5 bucks, Tifa was still obsessing over Cloud. Marlene walked along the house until she found Tifa in her room.

She was laying on her bed back faced to the headboard, her dark brown hair no longer in her face. She didnt look at Marlene when she entered the room, but Marlene still noticed the redness around Tifa's eyes. She had been crying again.

Marlene brushed her hair out of her eyes before walking up to the bed and laying beside Tifa. The older girl seemed to be staring in space, her eyes bloodshot and her skin pale. Marlene felt compassion for the mother figure, and without hesitation pulled her into a warm hug.

"I'm here now okay Tifa? Please dont be sad..."

Tifa let out a strangled sound but gave in eventually when she realized Marlene wasn't giving up.

She hated letting the younger girl see her like this, it made a bad example. Tifa was supposed to be strong, independent and not care about whats a boy thought of her. Thats the image Tifa let Marlene see ever since the girl had met her.

But for once, Tifa was the one who needed help not Marlene.

And for once, Tifa gave in, burying her face in Marlene's shirt and letting her tears fall. Marlene began stroking Tifa's hair and the two girls layed there in silence, the only sound being Tifa's sniffle every now and then.

A few minutes later Tifa was asleep, the pain and exhaustion she felt finally taking over. Marlene sat beside her, letting Tifa's head rest in her lap while she watched the news. It was going to rain for the rest of the week apparently, and thunder storms were sure to reach Midgar before nightfall.

Marlene looked down at Tifa's now peaceful face and smiled softly.

'_You'll smile again Tifa, and then the sun will come out again.'_

**I know, short and kinda sappy and rushed. But i honestly had to write SOMETHING and after 10 attempts, i decided to go with this one. I know, when im sleepy and rushing my writing sucks. Maybe I'll edit it soon.**

**Marlene finally made an appearance though, so yay! :p **


	6. A plan, curiosity, and a wake up call

**A rainy day and a big mouth**

* * *

_**Midgars edge- 341 5th str. Valentine Mansion **_

Yuffie's jaw would not stop dropping as she walked through Vincents, he had told her his name rather quickly, mansion.

"You actually _live_ here!?"

The young teenager asked, shock and awe written all over her face. Vincent didn't reply, only shrugged and walked into his huge living room, sliding onto a lush black love couch.

"We had a deal, I show you Midgars Edge, you tell me about Tifa and leave me alone afterwards." Vincent reminded her, making the short haired athlete turn to glare at him. Why was everyone so keen on making sure she promised to stay away from them? She wasnt _that_ annoying.

"Why does everyone seem to think I'm some pest?" She muttered, and without asking first, jumped on a bucksin chair across from Vincent. She bounced a little, ignoring the mans chilling stare, and smiled when the cushions settled down.

"So," Yuffie began, crossing her legs and smiling at Vincent, who turned away. "What exactly do you want to know?

* * *

**Midgar city- Lockheart condo**

Light flooded into Tifa's bedroom and Tifa's eyes opened slowly, instantly sighting the window. Sheer white curtains adorned the curtain rods and the screen was pulled halfway up, cool air sailing in.

Yawning, Tifa sat up and stretched her arms and legs. When she was done, she just sat there, rubbing her eyes. How long had she slept? And where was Marlene? And why did she feel so...

There wasn't a word for it. She just felt much better then yesterday. A flash of the days events ran through her mind before she pushed them all away. Cloud had been in a bad mood, and she was going to leave it at that.

Standing to her full height, Tifa glanced down at herself and smiled once she realized Marlene had changed her into a nightgown. Brushing a hand through her dark hair, Tifa walked out of the room, not bothering to close the door.

Her house was small obviously. Ever since her mother died and her father disappeared, leaving her only a few hundred bills and a job application, she'd been on her own. Working and never having time for hanging out with Yuffie or staying after school.

Clouds mother had lended a helping hand, so she could go to Aerith's house, or walk through the park with Yuffie now and then. But those days were over. Penelope was dead now. So life was going to get harder and harder.

Tifa sighed at her now lowering mood, and reeled when she smelled her breath. Okayyyy, some toothpaste and mouthwash, and maybe a shower would fix this problem quickly.

* * *

**Midgars edge- Fair Towers**

"Is it just me, or do you always fuck up whenever you go near the girl," Zack strife, millionaire playboy, told his best friend as his poured himself a large glass of wine. Cloud glared at the dark haired man before sighing and laying on his back on Zack's bed. Nothing was going as he planned.

"Thanks for your sympathy." Cloud muttered saracastically, but Zack only chuckled and poured a second glass.

"No seriously, did you have to _lie_ and say you were disgusted by her? _No_ girl, believe me on this one bro, no girl wants to hear that."

"And your the expert on girls right?"

"Hey, I cant help it if the ladies love this." Zack replied cockily, snapping his fingers. Cloud groaned and rolled his eyes, abruptly sitting up from the large mattress. Zack smiled and handed Cloud one of the finished drinks, drinking his on in one shot.

Sipping the last of the wine, Zack sighed and sat beside his high school comrade. As much as his friends liked to tease him for hanging around a younger guy and dating a younger, but still hot, girl, Zack couldnt help but feel a connection with them. They were special and he knew that from the moment he met them.

So if Cloud was having girl trouble, he was just the guy to help! (Okayyy, sweet moments gone)

"Alright Cloud, I have the perfect idea..."


	7. Another annoying(Good news) Authors note

**_So sorry I havnt updated in a while, but I promise I will soon!_**

_I mean, i may be a writer now but I have to read too! :p_

_Plus i've been pretty busy with life, as my moms giving me more responsibility. Were making a company together, and I'm playing a big part, as I'm good at designing banners, flyers, websites, and typing. Among other things. So she says she could use my help._

_She'll be paying me soon, and as I'm turning 15 soon, I'm starting to think about college. I want to go to harvard, so I need to get my grades up, which means less fanfiction/fictionpress/wattpad/tumblr :(_

_I'm also planning to write a movie, which Im just starting to get confident. I mean, I'm not writing as good as I want to because all my idea's and 'talent' as my mom calls it, are being contirbuted to that, so what I see in my head for my fanfictions, dont look as good once I type it you know what I mean? _

_So yeah, company, movie, a few series im planning to publish, and a few official novels I'm working on, plus a few other things are bringing in some green in my account, which means I have to plan wisely and work harder then I've ever worked. Which is kinda annoying when your an occasinally lazy bones, tired, 14 year old who wants to make friends and spend her days writing and reading. _

_And drinking soda._

_But I wont completely abandon you guys when I leave next year, I'll just try my best to log in every chance I get when my mom isnt looking :p cuz you know, she doesn't know about this site...or that I write online...because she's stingy about that sort of thing, saying I should use my talents to build my reputation an buld a life for myself, not just to entertain or give out my idea's in public so other people can steal my works._

_Fortunately__ I'm not as paranoid as I was when I was an 8 year old afraid of the dark and evil clowns. _

_Yes, I know, this authors note is getting off subject and none of you want to hear me blab on about evil clowns, movies, and my strict mother. _

_So I just want to let you know I am continuing this story, just be patient with me okay? Because I know how it feels to wait forever for a story just to be disappointed. Though I know my works aren't that good that you guys would wait FOREVER! lol_

_Btw, I love you all and I promise to update as soon as I can._

_Little sister says hello...to my computer, but im typing to you guys, so she's saying hi to you too...if you want to take it that way :p '_

**_See Ya__ at my next update! _**

**_Look out for Zack's plan, because I'm excited about it!_**


End file.
